


valentines

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [23]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: Valentine's Day was fast approaching.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	valentines

Trey was on the verge of crying.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and, well, as the resident baker of Heartslabyul, he had been hounded by requests to teach others how to make chocolates. And, well, Trey didn't mind that part, because he loved baking and he loved sharing his baking with others. In fact, he was quite happy to spark a love of crafting sweets in others. 

But then there were some people that tested his patience.

Of course, Trey could never think that about Deuce. Deuce was so earnest and hardworking that it was impossible to get mad at him for misinterpreting some instructions or getting some things wrong. Trey had long gotten used to Cater's habit of taking selfies at inopportune times, so he wasn't too shocked that Cater documented the process well. Hell, he wasn't even that mad about Ace trying to use magic to speed things up and making a mess.

No, the disaster that brought him to the verge of tears was his very own childhood friend, Riddle, along with Ramshackle's prefect, Yuu.

See, Trey had obviously agreed to help his childhood friend with making chocolates, even if the chocolates were for Floyd. 

Riddle had a very cautious personality, so Trey thought, surely, things would go well. Riddle carefully read each and every word of the recipe to ensure he knew what to do. Trey thought that all he would have to do was demonstrate proper mixing technique and let Riddle on his way.

Except, well, it turned out that Riddle's _extremely_ cautious personality meant that he went for the maximum temperature the recipe listed, for the maximum time, to ensure it wouldn't end up undercooked. And five extra minutes, just to make sure it was cooked. Actually, fifteen minutes, just to be safe. On second thought, maybe--

Yeah, the chocolates ended up catching fire. 

One used fire extinguisher later, Yuu showed up.

Yuu apologized for bothering Trey and Riddle while they were busy and turned away to leave, only for Trey to stop them. When asked what they were doing there, Yuu replied with,

"I wanted to learn to make sweets..." Yuu said. "But I wouldn't want to bother you! Making chocolates for about twenty people is really hard, so..."

"T...twenty?" Trey asked.

"Yeah! I wanted to make sweets for all my friends, including you and Riddle!" Yuu exclaimed with the kind of kind smile that made hearts melt. There was absolutely no way in hell Trey could refuse Yuu after that.

And Trey thought that it would be okay, because he could trust Yuu. They were the sane one of their friend group, they didn't have any weird quirks or impulses that would mess with baking. He could let Yuu read the recipe and do their best while he focused his attention on helping Riddle and give them tips when they needed it.

However, what really happened was this.

"Oh, marshmallows and sprinkles will add a lot of sweetness!" Yuu said happily.

"I see...! So this is the _'unspoken secret ingredient'_ that all bakers use...!" Riddle said, like he had witnessed the unravelling of a generations-old mystery.

"And gumballs and caramel and chocolate chips and Pocky and--"

"Stop! _Stop!"_ Trey exclaimed desperately. "I can _feel_ myself getting cavities right now!"

"Eh? Are you okay? You can take a break if you need to, Riddle and I got it from here," Yuu said gently.

"No, I would say you need more help than ever..." Trey retorted. 

Trey's suffering was just beginning, however, as then the pair wondered if increasing the heat would decrease the required baking time.

It was a long and arduous journey, but somehow, they managed to produce delicious sweets that were perfectly edible. Probably. They probably tasted good and didn't inflict anything on the person who ate them. Maybe. 

Hopefully.

Trey couldn't help but have a bad feeling as he let the two go off on their way.

Though, the fact that the flower-shaped cookies Yuu gave him were pretty good was some solace, at least...

* * *

When Riddle walked into the Monstro Lounge, it was decorated with hearts and flowers. A thankfully-clothed Rook was, for _some fucking reason_ , just hanging out from a rope attached to the ceiling, holding a bow and arrow that looked very real and very deadly. For obvious reasons, most people had chosen seats far, _far_ away from Rook. Meanwhile, Azul was discussing something with Jade over by the ocean window.

Riddle had considered just walking out, but then he accidentally made eye contact with Azul. 

Frankly, for a guy who wasn't that good at gym, Azul could walk _surprisingly_ fast when he wanted to. He practically teleported to Riddle's side in the blink of an eye, chattering on about special Valentine's deals and savings before Riddle could stop him.

"And if you would like complete privacy for your date, we offer reservations at our private wing for a low price--" Azul said as he ushered Riddle deeper into the restaurant.

"Azul, I'm just here to ask where Floyd is," Riddle said quickly, because he was pretty sure that if he let Azul keep talking, his wallet would simply magically disappear from his pocket.

"Oh? He isn't answering his phone?" Azul asked.

Then Jade cleared his throat and Azul quieted down.

"I believe Floyd is a little... preoccupied at the moment," Jade said. "If you'd like, I can show you to a seat while I go fetch Floyd."

"I can simply come back at a better ti--"

"Now, let's see, there are some fine seats over by the drink bar," Jade said as he forcibly dragged Riddle towards a chair.

"Huh?! Let me go!" Riddle screamed.

That was when they, and everyone in the Monstro Lounge, heard something that sounded a lot like a voice saying "Goldfishie?" from the end of a hall. A voice that seemed to belong to a certain eel.

Then they heard the sound of breaking glass, water flowing, frantic footsteps, and then the sound of a door being kicked off its hinges and crashing into the opposite wall.

 ** _"GOLDFISHIE!_** You're here!" Floyd screamed as he ran into the Lounge. He skidded to a stop before where Riddle was still in Jade's grasp.

"E-eh, yes, I am--"

Riddle was cut off by Floyd hugging him. This was normal for Floyd, except Riddle was acutely aware that Azul, Jade, Rook, and countless other costumers and employees were watching. He swore he could see a Cater clone recording them. So Riddle was about to scold Floyd, until he felt Floyd place something in his pocket.

"...Floyd, what did you just do," Riddle asked flatly.

"Ehhhhhhh," Floyd said, his mood suddenly deflating. No, actually, when one looked at how Floyd avoided eye contact and blushed, it was more like he was shy...?

"Do you not know what day it is?" Jade asked, before his grin turned toothy. "How cruel, when Floyd's been working so diligently on his gift for you...!"

"Jade!" Floyd screamed.

It was at this moment that Riddle remembered that he most definitely did know what day it was and that he also had a gift for Floyd in return.

He was, however, absolutely not going to give Floyd his gift with an audience watching.

So, Riddle decided to, _ahem_ , suggest to Floyd that they go to somewhere more private.

Floyd decided to do just that, by picking Riddle up and announcing that everyone better get out of his way _immediately_ , because he had to get to his room as soon as possible. Not even Riddle's screaming that that wasn't what he met wasn't enough to banish the misunderstandings that were going on in several people's minds.

(Trey, who had been taking care of his own last minute chocolate-making for Jade, suddenly felt like he ought to have been concerned.)

Riddle ended up beheading Floyd and dragging him outside the Monstro Lounge by the necktie, scolding him for not thinking about consequences the entire time.

The redhead wound up running out of steam somewhere around the path to the Hall of Mirrors, mostly because he accidentally got embarrassed, stopped, and covered his blushing face in order to pretend that maybe that never happened.

"Goldfishie?" Floyd asked, poking at him. "You okay?"

"What do you think?!" Riddle demanded. "You probably caused a scandal in there!"

"Nah, everyone knows that Goldfishie is way too responsible for any of that stuff," Floyd said.

"That doesn't mean you can just say that sort of thing in public!"

"But I want everyone to know we're dating!" Floyd said cheerfully.

"What. Why," Riddle asked flatly.

"Since I'd have to squeeze anyone who didn't realize Goldfishie was mine," Floyd said like this was a completely normal thing people just said casually.

Riddle's reaction was to just sigh to himself and cross his arms over his chest, only to pause at the sensation of something in his pocket. He had completely forgotten about it in the chaos, but...

He reached into his right pocket and pulled out the gift Floyd had snuck in there.

"Are these...?"

"Chocolates," Floyd confirmed. "Made 'em myself. For Valentine's."

And if Floyd was blushing? Riddle simply did not mention it. He didn't really have any room to mention it, as he was most definitely also blushing as he reached into his other pocket.

"...here," Riddle said as he held out his own chocolates. "For you."

Floyd's jaw dropped.

"It's not anything special!" Riddle said quickly. "It's just... there's traditions about these sorts of things, so... I might as well."

"Goldfishie!" Floyd exclaimed happily, pulling Riddle into another hug.

"H-hey! What are you--?!"

"I like you so much!" 

"EH!?"

Riddle pulled away with a glowing blush upon his cheeks, something that only made Floyd even happier.

"I like you~! I like you a lot!"

"I-I get it, okay!?" Riddle snapped.

"Ehe~!"

The day ended with Riddle and Floyd agreeing to go get some tea so they could eat their sweets together.

* * *

"So..." Trey started off cautiously the next day. "How did Valentine's go for you two?"

Neither Riddle nor Yuu answered that, both because they were blushing and kind of hoping they could just ignore the question.

Trey wound up coming to the unfortunate conclusion that his teachings were insufficient and that the pair poisoned their boyfriends.


End file.
